Resident Angelus
by Zehlyah
Summary: Spike is on a mission. One that requires a little help from his sire...warning: slash!


Resident Angelus

_Canon is but a guideline for the imagination._

The blazing sun fought in vain to make its way through the heavy wooden shutters over the windows in Angel's room. The man in question lay peacefully in his bed, completely unaware of another presence in the room, crouched quietly in the corner watching him sleep.

Spike watched his Sire intently, waiting for any sign that he was awake. He had arrived in Los Angeles just as the sun was coming up and had broken in, finding that it had been easier than he would have expected.

As much as he wanted just to wake Angel, he knew that his Sire was a bear when woken from a deep sleep. Especially by the likes of him. Eventually however, decades of conditioning lost to childish impatience and he took a few hesitant steps forward only to jump back in surprise at the sound of Angel's voice.

"Spike." He sat up, the burgundy sheet falling softly over his muscular frame. "What are you doing here?"

"Dunno."

Angel fell back onto the pillows. "What do you want?"

"I need your help."

Angel rolled his eyes, peeved at the disturbance. "What now?"

Spike stepped closer and knelt in front of the bed. "I think I may have found a way to remove the chip."

"And how does this include me?"

"Have you ever heard of Raccoon City?"

Angel thought a moment. "I don't think so. Why?"

"I overheard a few of those Initiative blokes talking about their main facilities there. Made it seem like a big secret. The key to removing this bloody chip is there, Angel, I know it is."

Angel sighed. "Spike, what makes you think that I would even consider doing anything to help you? The second the chip came out you'd go on a killing spree that would put Angelus to shame." _Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?_

Spike pulled back as though he had been slapped. "Do you really have that low of an opinion of me? I've got my soul now."

"Then why the sudden need to remove the chip?"

Spike looked down, irritated to have to admit what he knew Angel knew anyway. "I've taken down some of the most brutal and ruthless demons on the Hellmouth. And quite easily, might I add. Even through all of that I can be destroyed in half a second by a mortal with a mind to."

The sentiment wasn't lost on the older vampire. "So this is a matter of self-preservation?"

"Something like that."

Angel was silent, mulling over the idea. Finally he spoke. "What do you know about this place?"

"Nothing really. That's what I need you for."

Knowing full well that he would regret it later, Angel agreed. "I'll make some calls later on and see what I can find." He lifted a corner of the sheet. "I'm going back to bed. Feel free to join if you want to."

Spike, knowing that he had nowhere to spend the day, jumped at the idea of a warm bed in a room larger than a closet. He twisted and turned, trying to get comfortable only to freeze when he felt Angel's hand on his back.

"Lie still, you're keeping me awake."

Spike turned to face him. "You've got the comfy side."

"It's _my_ bed. I get whatever side I want."

"But I wanna sleep there."

"Too bad, go to sleep."

Spike pouted a moment and resumed his annoying turning, his movements exaggerated.

"Fine," Angel growled. "Take this side." He shifted position, allowing Spike to climb over him. "Are you happy now?" he asked, peeved.

"Yep." Spike grinned happily in the darkness. After a pause, he spoke again. "Don't I get a bedtime story?"

"Once upon a time there was a spoiled childe whose Sire got tired of his inane ramblings and disemboweled him, leaving him in a rotting pile on the cold side of the bed…"

"I love it when you talk dirty."

"Go to sleep, Spike."

"I'm cold."

"You're dead."

"Aaannnngeeeelll."

"Don't start with me. Your whining never worked before and it won't work now."

"I'm bored."

"And annoying."

"Entertain me." Angel ignored the request and Spike began turning again. After just a few rotations, Angel made a grab for the blonde, pulling him tight against his chest.

"Hold still, damn it."

Spike snuggled into Angel's shoulder, smiling all the while. He knew how to get what he wanted. "So…did you miss me?"

"So much that I wish I still was."

Spike pouted. "You don't mean that."

Angel almost fell for the false sadness. Almost. "Go to sleep, Spike."

"I'm not tired." He trailed his hand down Angel's chest.

"Knock it off." Angel held the wandering hand, stilling its movement.

Spike lifted his head and nipped at Angel's shoulder. "Are you sure?" His reply came in the form of a low growl. "Guess not." He ran his tongue over the cords in Angel's neck.

Angel closed his eyes. Celibacy had never really been one of his strong points. "Spike, stop it."

"Don't tell me you've given up on sex too."

As much as he tried, Angel couldn't think of a retort. "Shut up."

"Oh, that hurt." Spike's kisses traveled down the length of his Sire's arm.

"I'm serious," Angel said, shifting his hips to hide his growing erection.

Spike was no fool. He knew of his Sire's predicament. But rather than continue, he kissed Angel on the cheek, turned over, and promptly fell asleep, snoring loudly. Angel rolled his eyes and pulled his pillow over his head. It was no use trying to sleep anymore.

All was silent and dark in the railway tunnel. Kaplan lay in an ungainly heap in its center, shifting in and out of consciousness. There was no way to tell how much time had passed since he had been pulled from the train by the beast and tossed to the ground. He had a sinking feeling that he wasn't going to make it. He had undergone enough medical training to know that he was bleeding internally.

During brief moments of clarity he strained his ears to listen for any sounds of movement, wondering if the next period of darkness would bring with it his demise. He struggled to sit up but a fresh wave of dizziness caused him to fall back. There was nothing left to do but wait. Death was just around the corner.

Angel slammed the phone down triumphantly and jumped to his feet. He tightened his hold on the slip of paper in his hand and rushed toward the staircase, taking the steps two at a time. He had to get to Spike.

He had lasted through maybe fifteen minutes of Spike's snoring before carefully sneaking out from under him and making his way to his office where he began to make phone calls. After nearly two hours of running in circles he found the information Spike needed. Unfortunately they had to act immediately for it to be of any use.

Spike was still out when Angel burst through the door. "Wake up, we have to go."

An unintelligible curse came back as a reply, accompanied by a half assed obscene finger gesture. Angel picked up a corner of the sheet and yanked it from the bed.

"Hey, I was usin' that."

"Spike, get up. Unless you want to keep the leash in your head."

That got his attention. Spike looked up. "What?"

Angel waved the piece of paper. "I got what you wanted but we don't have a lot of time. Get dressed."

Spike was out of the bed in second and pulling on his shirt. "What is it?" he asked excitedly.

"One of my associates has a friend who works in Raccoon City. He has a friend who is employed by the Umbrella Corporation. As it turns out, your friends in the Initiative are completely funded by them. The guy who works there invented the chip. He also invented a device to deactivate it."

"So why the rush? Not that I'm at all sad to see it go, but you were against it."

"He got caught selling top secret technology and was fired. This," he held up the paper. "Is what will get us there. We have maybe four hours before the corporation changes the security codes."

Spike pulled on his duster. "Let's go then. The sooner the better if you ask me."

Periods of consciousness were few and far between. It wouldn't be long now. In a way, his death would provide some sort of relief. He had let the team down. Rain had been right. It was all his fault. If he had taken just a minute to think things through he would have known that all of the doors would be opened by shutting the Queen down. And it wasn't as though he was much help afterward. He had panicked. All those years of training in vain.

The shuffling of feet and low moaning came to Kaplan's ears and he groaned inwardly. A twinge of panic rose deep within him at the thought of being eaten alive. He couldn't imagine the horror that the rest of his team had felt but he had a sinking feeling that he would know soon. He closed his eyes, hoping to die before that happened.

"This should be it." Angel entered the access code into the key panel next to the mirror on the wall in the mansion. The heavy door swung open, revealing a tall staircase. "Let's go."

Spike followed through the darkness until they came to another solid door. "Got a code for this one, mate?"

Angel nodded and seconds later the door began to rise. They wandered with purpose through the darkness. "What's that noise?"

Spike stopped and listened. "Sounds like those flower people at Woodstock."

They continued on and stepped out onto a platform before they both suddenly stopped in their tracks, the scent of fresh blood hitting their senses. They glanced at each other and forged ahead.

"What the bloody hell?" They had come upon the train. Spike pointed at what looked like a group of corpses surrounding it, trying to get in.

At the sound of his voice they turned to face the vampires. Nearly half of the group shuffled in their direction, arms outstretched, mouths wide open. The scent of decay hung in the air, carried by the strange beings.

"Fancy a fight, mate?"

Angel shook his head and pointed to his watch. "We don't have a lot of time." He shifted into gameface and plowed through the herd, Spike quick on his heels. He figured from the look of the train that it was in no condition for travel so he led the way through the dark tunnel.

Though the circumstances seemed odd, Spike could not help the bounce in his step. Not only was he going to get the wretched chip out of his head, Angel, his _Sire_, was the one helping him. It seemed only natural to him that he would turn again to Angel when he finally realized that his feelings for Buffy would never be reciprocated. It was a hard pill to swallow, but his Sire's presence and, however begrudging, willingness to help were going a long way toward helping him heal.

There were few times when Angel was glad he was a vampire. This was one of them. The tunnel was pitch black but he was able to see with precise clarity as he led his Childe through the darkness. Another wave of fresh blood filled his nostrils and he sharpened his senses, finally picking up on a slow but solid heartbeat. "Spike, stay behind me."

Spike did as bidden, following behind at Angel's steady pace. He caught the source of his Sire's hesitation and strained to see its host.

Angel regained his human façade and rushed forward toward the figure sprawled on the tracks. "He's alive," he said to Spike.

Spike knelt down and surveyed the man, Kaplan, by the name on his shirt. "Not for long, by the looks of 'im."

Kaplan, upon hearing the voices, forced his eyes open, terrified of what he might find. When he saw that they weren't the infected creatures that had murdered his team, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Help me…"

"What happened to you?" Angel asked, helping him to a sitting position.

"The T-Virus…she was right…I'm going to die down here…"

Spike wrinkled his brow. "Who was right?"

"Get out of here…they're coming…"

Angel met Spike's confused gaze. "Spike…"

"Hell no. I'm not leaving until the chips fried. You can go if you have to but I'm staying."

"Calm down," Angel replied, looking pointedly at Kaplan. "We're not leaving. But we can't just leave him here."

"So take him with us."

Angel stood up and walked a few steps down the tunnel, motioning for Spike to follow. "He's not going to make it," he whispered.

Spike looked back to see Kaplan cough up a generous amount of blood. "So what should we do?"

"I don't know," Angel replied solemnly. "We can't just leave him here to die."

"Doesn't seem like it would matter either way, mate. He's done for."

Angel growled softly. "What the hell happened down here?"

"Seems to me he'd be the one to ask. Too bad he's so out of it."

"Well, come on. We're not doing him any good over here." Angel took maybe three strides toward Kaplan when Spike's scream of pain caused him to turn back. His eyes opened wide when he saw the animated corpse behind Spike, triumphantly chewing on a mangled piece of his Childe's neck. Angel flew back into gameface and tackled the creature, knocking it back. "Come on!" he yelled to Spike as nearly a dozen more of the creatures appeared. He pulled Spike to his feet and shoved him forward before scooping Kaplan up and taking off with all of his vampiric speed.

They came out onto a platform, well ahead of the beings. Spike dropped to his knees, clutching his neck. "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

Angel carefully sat Kaplan down and moved behind his Childe. He pried Spike's hands away and examined the wound. "Shit," he muttered. There was a large hole where the creature had completely torn the skin away. He leaned down and began to clean the wound, closing it. "Better?" he asked.

Spike nodded. "I got a bad feeling about this, mate."

Angel squeezed his shoulder and moved back to the other man. "Hey, Kaplan. Wake up." He shook him gently but got no reaction.

"Turn him," Spike said suddenly.

Angel stared at Spike. "Out of the question."

"It's the only way, Angel. He'll die otherwise."

"Spike, I can't."

"No…_I_ can't. You can."

"And why should I?"

Spike stepped forward and knelt next to the two men. "Seems to me the mate's been through too much to die now. Besides, he probably works down here. He'll be able to help us find the device and get back out before the uniforms get here."

"Uniforms?"

Spike spoke slowly, as though he were explaining something to a very young child. "Angel, don't you think that the people who run this place know something happened down here? They'll be bangin' down the door any bloody minute now."

Angel looked from Spike to Kaplan. "I can't do it, Spike."

Spike knelt down. "Fine, I'll do it." The second his fangs descended a crippling seizure ripped through him, causing him to fall back, seemingly unconscious.

"Damn it," Angel muttered. He gathered Kaplan in his arms. "Hey," he whispered. "Wake up."

Kaplan's eyes fluttered open. "Help me…"

Angel tried desperately to ignore the pleading and pain in those eyes. "Stay awake," he said feebly.

_Do it, Angel._

_No, I can't. I won't._

"Am I gonna die?" Kaplan asked.

"No," Angel said weakly. "You're not going to die. Stay awake." A wracking cough erupted from the boy, causing blood to splatter onto Angel's face. His whole body tensed, the scent overpowering him. _I can't._

Kaplan's head fell back, exposing his throat. _Do it. Turn him. He'll die if you don't._

_No! _Angel shook him violently. "Wake up, damn it!" Nothing.

_It'll be your fault if he dies. You can save him. Do you really want to live with that on your precious conscience?_

_What the hell do you care?_ He thought bitterly. The internal dialogue was nothing new to Angel. It was something he dealt with every day of his un-life. It was the hardest secret he ever had to keep from his friends and those he had come to think of as family. Since his return from Hell there was no curse to keep Angelus at bay, just Angel's own determination which had been slipping more and more.

_Of course I care, love. I care about the fact that if this mortal dies you'll spend the next decade or so locked up in your room with only me for company._

_Stop it! Stop talking. I need to think._

A resounding laugh echoed through his mind. _He doesn't have time to let you think. He is going to die. You don't have to do it, love. Let go, Angel. Let me in._

It sounded so easy. _I don't think so, _he replied. _You won't let me back._

_You have two choices here. Either let me out or let him die._

Something in Angel broke as he looked into the dying man's face. Offering a quick prayer to the Powers, he closed his eyes, retreating deep within his mind, allowing Angelus to come to the fore.

Angelus opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. The scent of human blood flooded his senses and he smiled. With a deafening growl, he sank his fangs into the boy, pleased to remember how satisfying it was. He could hear Angel brooding within the confines of his mind. As much as he detested his soul, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for him. He liked to say it was due to self preservation. If Angel died or went insane he'd be spending the rest of eternity in Hell. Having been there once before, he wasn't anxious to return.

He forced himself to focus on the task at hand, carefully listening for the Kaplan's heartbeat. When it slowed to a crawl, he pulled back, tearing open his wrist and bringing it to the boy's lips, urging him to drink.

Spike slowly came awake, his head pounding. Had he been alive, the sight he saw when his eyes came to focus would likely have killed him. Angel sat cross-legged on the stone floor, a strange smile on his face with Kaplan in his lap drinking hungrily. He watched in silent fascination as Angel pulled his arm back and lowered his head. When he again looked up, the smile was gone, replaced by two pink tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

Spike crawled to the pair and put an arm around Angel's shoulder. "You did the right thing, mate."

Angel pulled his wrist back and wiped his face. He was about to speak when he heard the sounds of the creatures coming out of the tunnel. He lifted Angelus' newest childe into his arms and followed Spike down another staircase.

"What's the code?" Spike called back, rushing to the next door.

_Do you trust me now?_

_Shut up. _"The paper is in my pocket," Angel replied, shifting Kaplan so Spike could pull it out.

Spike entered the code and waited. Nothing happened. "What now?" he asked.

Angel glanced behind him at the corpses tripping over themselves and falling down the stairs in their attempt to reach them. "Get back," he shouted. When Spike was safely out of the way he lifted his leg and put all of his force into it as he kicked through the heavy iron door. "Go!"

They rushed through the door and Spike slammed it shut. "What the fuck is going on down here?" he asked to no one in particular. He turned to Angel and stopped. "Look out!" he yelled, pushing the older vampire aside. He stood facing six of the creatures.

"Spike, let's go." Angel kicked out, trying to get Spike's attention.

The blonde ignored the comment. Going back the way they came was not an option, there were too many of them out there. He sprang into action, landing precise blows to the beings, knocking them aside.

"Spike, come on!" Angel forced his way through the crowd to the opposite door. Spike followed the unmistakable demand and ran through the doorway. He stayed close behind his Sire as they ran through one hallway after another. When they finally stopped it was clear to both of them that they were lost. "Where's the soddin' device?" Spike asked.

"The man said it would be in his desk. We just have to find the labs."

"Any clue where that would be, mate?"

Angel shook his head. "I have no idea. Let's hope he does," he said, nodding to the unconscious man in his arms.

Spike looked around. "Well we can't stay here. Those bleedin' corpses will be banging down the walls any second now."

Angel nodded in agreement. "We should keep moving. Here, take him," he gestured to Kaplan and passed him to Spike before running his hands through his hair. "If this place is as top secret as it seems then it would make sense to have the labs as far down as possible. Less chance of information or technology getting out."

"Makes sense," Spike relented.

"This way," Angel said, gesturing to the stairwell at the far end of the room. "Stay behind me and keep your eyes open." He pushed the door open and poked his head through. Seeing nothing, he motioned for Spike to follow. They made their way slowly down the steps, each listening for the slightest sign of movement. Each time they reached a new floor the faint moaning could be heard but the stairwell remained vacant.

Finally they reached the bottom. Angel cautiously opened the door and pulled it shut immediately. "We can't get through," he said to Spike. "There are too many in there."

Spike pushed Kaplan into Angel's arms. "Take him," he said, ignoring the slight tremors of pain in his head caused from jostling the human. "Stay here. I'm going in."

Angel stood in front of him. "The hell you are."

"They aren't human, Angel. I can make it."

"Spike, listen to me. There are too many of them in there. Come on, we'll find another way through."

"They are up there too," Spike said, nodding at the stairwell. "I know you heard them. I'll be fine, just stay here."

"You're not going alone."

"What are you gonna do, pouf? Leave him here? You can't fight and carry him at the same time."

Angel carefully sat Kaplan down. "I'm not going in there and you aren't either. They'll kill you."

"I'm already dead."

"You know what I mean, Spike."

Spike stepped forward, nearly pressing Angel's nose with his own. "You listen to me, mate. I've spent too many years with this chip in my head to let a bunch of walking corpses come between me and getting rid of it. You do what you have to do but I'm going in." He turned and placed his hand on the doorknob.

"William."

Spike stopped. "What did you say?"

Angel forced his way back out and placed hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Spike. I understand how much this means to you. We'll find the device. But let's not rush it. It's obvious that something has happened down here and until we know more about what it was I don't think we should separate."

Spike turned back. "Why the sudden concern?"

Angel sighed. "Never-mind. Go then." He knelt down to check on Kaplan. Why was it that Spike could always get under his skin?

"Don't worry, mate. I'll be back in half a jiff." Spike kissed him squarely on the lips and slipped through the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Angel heard the moaning increase along with the sound of Spike fighting his way through the crowd. He shook his head, having done all he could. He knew that there was no reasoning with Angelus' errant childe when he had gotten an idea in his thick head.

"Kaplan," he said, leaning close to the boy's face. "Wake up." He wanted to go after Spike but knew he couldn't leave Kaplan alone. With a gentle hand he brushed aside a lock of dark brown hair from the man's forehead.

_Won't work._

_Fuck you. _He shook the brunette, waiting for a response. Nothing happened. He looked helplessly from Kaplan to the door. _What now?_

He listened carefully to Angelus' instructions. With a shake of his head he bit the tip of his finger and ran the red trail along the Kaplan's lips.

That did it. Kaplan's eyes snapped open and he latched onto the offered finger with raw, fierce hunger. His eyes met Angel's and he raised his eyebrows curiously.

Angel drew back his hand and studied this newest offspring. It was obvious to even the most innocent of onlookers that the boy had been through a lot. He was bloodied and bruised and Angel suspected that more than one of his ribs was broken. "Are you alright?" Kaplan just nodded. "Do you know who you are?" Another nod. "What is your name?"

"Kaplan. Chad Kaplan."

"My name is Angel. Don't worry, you're safe for now."

"Where am I?"

"To be honest, I'm not too sure. I was hoping you could tell me." _So far so good,_ Angel thought with relief. He didn't appear to be a cold-blooded monster.

_Hah, not yet._

Kaplan looked around. "We're in the Hive."

"The what?"  
Kaplan suddenly bolted upright, his memories flooding back. "Rain. Did she make it? Where are they?"

"Whoa, settle down," Angel's hand came to rest on Kaplan's cheek. "One thing at a time here, childe. What is the Hive?"

Kaplan didn't reply. He was listening to the sound of the fight in the next room, remarkably clear to him. "What is going on?" he asked. "Who are you?"

Angel took an unnecessary breath. "I'm your Sire."

_No you aren't._

"My what?"

Angel looked down at his hands. "We found you on the tracks. You were about to die. I did what I had to do."

_You didn't do anything. I did._

Kaplan's eyes sought out Angel's. "Are you telling me I'm dead?"

Angel would have laughed had he been in the mood. Instead he ran a hand through his hair. "In a sense, yes."

Kaplan stood up, surprised at how good he felt. "Listen buddy, I appreciate your help, but I have to go. I have to find Rain." He started up the stairs, but a sudden rumbling growl caused him to stop. He turned slowly, his eyes widening when he saw the demon standing at the base of the stairwell, yellow eyes glowing.

"Come back down here." Kaplan did as bidden, unexplainably drawn to this man. Angelus embraced him, turning his head, offering his neck as he pulled down the collar of his black shirt.

Kaplan sensed, more than felt, the change in his own features as the bloodlust crashed through him, nearly knocking him off balance. Angelus held him firmly, establishing his role as Sire, encouraging his childe to drink. It didn't take much. Kaplan latched on with a fury he hadn't felt since turning Spike.

Angelus groaned. It had been quite some time since he had been fed from and he had all but forgotten the effect it had on him. His hand rose of its own accord to nestle in Kaplan's hair, urging him on. His other arm wrapped around his newest childe's waist, pulling him closer, eager for more contact.

The effects of the bonding were not lost on Kaplan either. His hands dug into his Sire's shoulders as Angelus drew him nearer. It was with a great feeling of loss that he withdrew his fangs when his head was pulled back. He looked up just in time to see Angelus' lips crush down on his and he closed his eyes again, thinking that perhaps he had died after all.

After several long moments it was Kaplan who pulled away. "What's going on?" he asked.

Angelus ran a hand down the boy's cheek. "I don't know how involved you are with this place, the research that they do…"

"I'm involved enough."

Angelus chuckled. The boy had fire. "Let me start over," he said. "Do you believe in vampires?"

Kaplan raised an eyebrow, staring at the demon standing in front of him. "I'm starting to."

With a start, Angelus shifted back into human form. "Better?" he muttered.

"Are you telling me you're a vampire?"

"Yes."

"And by Sire you mean…"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You would have died otherwise."

As much confusion as Kaplan felt, the need to be near this man was overpowering everything else. He took a step closer. "So what does this mean?" he asked.

"You are my childe," Angelus explained. "A vampire."

"Forgive me for my apparent idiocy," Kaplan said. "But in case you haven't noticed I'm alive."

Angelus reached out and took Kaplan's hand. He brought it to the boy's own face. "You aren't."

Kaplan jumped back. "What's going on?" he cried, feeling the ridges on his brow. "Make it stop! What did you do?"

Angelus caught and held Kaplan's wrists. "Hey," he said gently. "Calm down." He pulled the boy into a tight embrace, feeling him relax immediately. "Stay calm and it will go away."

Kaplan's mind struggled to catch up. "I don't understand," he said weakly.

"It's alright," Angelus soothed. "You will. Give it time. Right now we have to get out of here. Just stay calm. It'll be okay." He caressed the boy's hair, a low rumbling forming in his chest.

Kaplan fought back the tears of frustration and confusion, the purr doing more than anything else to calm him. He caught the scent of Angelus' blood and sought out the source, unable to keep away from it. Angelus turned his head, allowing the boy easier access, knowing that this, if nothing else, would go a long way toward forming the trust that he wanted from this childe.

Kaplan again felt the absolute pleasure of drinking from his Sire, pulling forcefully at the wound.

"Not too much, Kaplan. There doesn't seem to be a lot down here as far as nourishment." He gently peeled the boy from him and looked down at the yellow eyes. He was beautiful. Even in his demon form. Only the feeling of the door hitting him in the back stopped him from taking his new childe right then and there.

"Let me in, ya ponce!"

"Fuck." He retreated back, allowing Angel to return.

Spike pushed his way through the door. "Coast's clear, let's go." He caught sight of Kaplan. "Wow that was quick." He looked at Angel. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's…" His voice trailed off. "What's that about?" He thwacked Angel's neck, still bleeding openly.

"Nothing," Angel replied, adjusting his shirt collar. "Let's go. Kaplan," he held out his hand and Kaplan promptly took it.

Spike narrowed his eyes, a twinge of jealousy creeping up before he promptly shoved it away. He pulled the door open and led the way out.

Angel's eyes opened in shock at the scene before him. Two dozen bodies lay motionless on the floor. "What did you do?" he hissed to Spike.

"What's it look like I did?"

"Damn it , Spike, there could have been some way to save them!"

"There isn't," Kaplan spoke up. "They were dead before they got infected."

"Infected? By what?"

"The T-Virus." Kaplan explained all that his team had learned. He shuddered at the memory, leaning against Angel for support. "We have to be careful," he added.

Spike roared with laughter. "I don't think so," he said.

Kaplan raised a questioning eyebrow to his Sire.

"We cannot contract human diseases," Angel explained. "There's a lot that I need to tell you but now is not the time. Spike, let's get moving."

"Hey, kid, do you know the way to the labs?" Spike asked.

"Yes, why?" Kaplan replied.

"None of your sodding business."

"Spike, enough. Kaplan, can you show us how to get there?"

"Sure. We need to go up a few floors." He pulled the door open and stepped back, letting Angel through, stepping in front of Spike.

They climbed the steps in absolute silence, coming to a stop when Kaplan wordlessly grasped Angel's coat. He tiptoed over to the waiting door and listened, hearing nothing. "I don't think they're in there," he said.

Spike pulled open the door and peered through. "Nope. Seems safe enough." He stepped through and looked around.

The three men were standing knee deep in water. There was little light in the room, likely from water damage. Kaplan turned to the others. "What are we looking for?"

Angel replied before Spike could open his mouth. "Are you familiar with the Initiative?" he asked Kaplan.

Kaplan shifted his weight, slightly nervous. "Um, yes. Why?"

"Several years ago they captured Spike. After they performed who knows how many experiments on him they implanted a chip in his brain, preventing him from feeding on or doing harm to humans. The creator of the chip worked down here and arranged for Spike and I to buy the device that would disable it."

Kaplan had heard the stories of the demons caught for research and knew that the experiments that they were subjected to were not at all pleasant. "So that's why you're down here?"

"Enough of this. Do you know where we can find it or not?" Spike began to advance on Kaplan, smelling the uneasiness on the fledgling. "What are you hiding, mate? You're not telling us something."

Angel grabbed Spike's shoulder. "With the way you're treating him it's no surprise that he'd be nervous. Back off, Spike."

Spike emitted a low warning growl. "Sure, _Sire_."

Angel sighed heavily. "Let's split up. We can cover more ground that way. The sooner we get out of here the better."

Spike broke into a smile and placed an arm around Kaplan's shoulders. "I'll take the fledge." He grinned wickedly at Angel's expected reaction. "Come on, kid, let's get going."

Rather than cause a scene, Angel turned and walked through another doorway, intent on finding the device and getting out of there.

"So what do you do here, mate?" Spike asked congenially, sifting through a pile of damp papers that rested on one of the lab tables.

"I don't work down here," Kaplan replied, punching random codes into the security system.

Spike looked up. "You don't?" he asked, surprised.

"No."

"Then why were you here?"

Kaplan closed his eyes briefly. "I am-was-part of a special military group dispatched here to shut the Red Queen down."

"Red Queen?"

"She's the computer that directs the Hive. We didn't know it at the time, but someone had released the T-Virus into the air system down here. The computer killed everyone who had the potential to become infected. We thought she had just malfunctioned, gone on a killing spree. That's why we were sent here."

Spike sat on the corner of the table. "I take it that the job didn't go as planned?"

Kaplan laughed bitterly. "Hardly. As soon as we shut the Queen down…" he trailed off. _YOU, Kaplan. As soon as YOU shut it down._ "When we shut it down the doors containing the dead were unlocked. They had already become infected."

"How'd you end up on the tracks?"

"I don't really know," Kaplan replied. "We made it to the train. I got it started and everything was going fine until I heard what sounded like an explosion coming from the cargo area. Next thing I know I was ripped out the window and tossed down. Not too much is clear beyond that."

"Are there any more of you down here?"

Kaplan looked away. "No."

"Sorry, mate." Spike jumped off of the table. "Tell me about the critters. They don't seem too bright."

"They aren't," Kaplan replied. "And don't let their speed fool you. The bastards show up out of nowhere by the dozens."

"Well, let's get moving before that happens." Spike began again to sift through the contents of the lab table.

"You said it," Kaplan replied quietly.

_Not around Spike._

_You can't expect me to ignore my childe, Angel._

_And you can't expect me to let him in on this. He'd run to Sunnydale as soon as he had the chance._

Angel had found the device. It was safe in his pocket along with the note that it rested on. He now stood in the center of the room looking, for all intents and purposes, like he had gone insane. Angelus was insisting on talking to Spike but wouldn't tell him why. _Just let it go, Angelus. It's not going to happen._ On sudden inspiration he began to go through the filing cabinets, searching frantically. He refused to believe that there was no way to save those people out there. And if modern medical technology failed, he could always try to find a spell. Wesley would know of something, he was sure of it.

He thumbed through the drawers, yanking each one open as he went, breaking locks all the while. His elder childe may have no hope of saving those poor souls, but Angel wasn't about to go without a fight.

File after file, drawer after drawer, he forced himself to stay focused on his task, trying desperately to ignore his demon.

"So you're saying that I can't be killed?"

"Not quite. There are a few ways to kill a vampire, none of which are really appetizing. But if you watch your back you'll live forever."

"Without aging? Incredible."

"Ain't it though?" Spike inhaled deeply on his cigarette. He had spent the last twenty minutes answering the boy's questions, cursing Angel all the while. _This is his bloody job, not mine._ As if on cue, Angel burst through the open doorway.

"I found it," he said, anxious to get moving.

Spike jumped up. "You did? Where is it?"

"Here." He held out the device. "I don't know if it still works though, it was swimming in a puddle when I found it

Kaplan spoke up. "Can we go now?"

"Not yet," Spike said. He handed the device to Kaplan. "Can you fix it?"

Kaplan checked it over. "I think so," he said. "But it might take awhile."

"Then you should get started don't you think?"

"Spike," Angel growled warningly. "Kaplan, see what you can do."

"Oh sod off, peaches," Spike snarled back. He watched as Kaplan pulled open several drawers, selecting tiny instruments from them. He sat down at one of the lab tables and began to work.

Angel sighed inwardly. He could smell a hint of jealousy on the blonde and knew full well that Angelus sensed it as well. The sooner they got away from Spike the better.

"Finished." Kaplan stood up and walked over to Angel. "That should do it."

Angel took the device. "How does it work?"

"Where did they implant the chip?" Kaplan asked Spike, who was bouncing around them.

"Here," Spike stood in front of them and pointed out the spot.

"Point it at the chip and press the green button," Kaplan instructed.

Angel took a deep breath, resting one hand on the top of Spike's head. He looked deep into the crystal blue eyes. "Spike, so help me, if you kill even one human I'll hunt you down and stake you myself."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Spike replied. "Now can we move this along?"

Shaking his head, Angel took aim and pressed the button. Spike twitched violently and splashed down into the water. Kaplan moved to lift him out but Angel held him back. "We don't need to breathe," he explained. "Leave him."

After several tense moments, Spike sat up slowly. "I think it worked," he said in wonderment. "It FUCKING WORKED!" He jumped up and began to run around the room, screaming like a banshee.

"Spike, keep it down," Angel urged. "We don't need to attract attention."

"Too late," Kaplan said, pointing to the outer door. The sounds of moaning could be heard on the other side.

"Shit," Angel cursed. "Well we can't take the stairs. Kaplan? Is there another way out?"

"Yes," Kaplan said slowly. "But I don't know that it's any better. We could try it though." He led them out of the lab and through several long hallways to another door. All was silent on the other side. "This door leads to the room that will let us access the utility tunnels. The last time I was in there…" _I almost shot myself._

"Kaplan?" Angel laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"There were hundreds of them inside. They may have left, I don't know." He turned to look at Angel, pain radiating from his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but something caught his eye. "Get back!" he yelled, springing past the other vampires.

Both Spike and Angel watched, wide eyed, as Kaplan threw himself at what looked as though it could have been a dog in another life. It was missing large chunks of skin and had bones protruding through what was left.

Kaplan, surprised at his newfound strength, grabbed the fiend by its front paws and wrestled it to the ground before savagely twisting its neck. The sickening crunch echoed through the narrow corridor.

Spike broke the silence that followed. "Bravo, mate," he whistled appreciatively. "Couldn't have done it better myself."

"Spike shut up. Kaplan, are you alright?" Angel took a step toward him, making his steps heavy so that Kaplan was always aware of his presence.

Kaplan remained crouched over the beast, shaking violently as he took in the blood covering his hands. He looked down at the mangled animal with distaste.

"Kaplan…Chad…come on, get up." The hesitancy that Angel showed only enraged Angelus more. With a heavy sigh, Angel retreated into one of the far corners of his mind, allowing Angelus to once again take control. "Kaplan, get up."

Breathing heavily out of reflex, Kaplan slowly rose to his feet and turned to face his Sire. He was in full gameface, feral eyes glowing madly. Angelus stepped forward slowly, not wanting to startle him. "Kaplan. Calm down." He spoke gently, extending his hand. Kaplan closed the distance between them and nuzzled Angelus' neck. "No," Angelus said, taking the boy's face in his hands. "Kaplan, come on. Control it." He caressed the ridges over the boy's brow, crooning softly, whispering soothingly.

Kaplan's face slowly shifted back into its human form. "What happened?" he asked shakily.

"It's okay," Angelus said. "Don't worry about it now. Just stay calm." He enveloped him in his arms, pulling the shaking brunette close. A warning growl began to fill the hallway. "Kaplan, stop. Relax. It's okay." Angelus looked down at his growling childe to see him glaring at Spike who had stepped closer. "Spike, back off. Back OFF!" he repeated when the blonde made no effort to move.

"Fuck you, Angel. The wanker has to get used to me." He placed a hand on Angelus' shoulder.

Kaplan shoved Angelus aside and lunged at Spike, knocking the stunned vampire to the ground. Spike, surprised at the boy's daring, took several blows before shoving Kaplan away, sending him crashing into the wall, causing a rather large dent in the plaster. He followed suit, punching the brunette squarely in the mouth, cutting his own hand in the process.

Angelus instinctively shifted into gameface and lifted Spike off of the boy. "That's enough," he growled, stilling the blonde's movements. He let go of Spike and knelt down to Kaplan, restraining him from getting to Spike. "Spike stay here." He lifted Kaplan to his feet and led him back down the corridor, rounding a turn to keep Spike out of sight.

"I'm sorry," Kaplan said as soon as they came to a stop. "I don't know what happened."

Angelus brought his hand to the boy's cheek. "It's alright," he said. "But you have to learn to control it."

Kaplan leaned on the wall and slid to a sitting position, his head resting on his knees. "I don't understand any of this. What the fuck is happening to me?"

Angelus knelt down in front of him. "I know it's a lot to take in at once," he said gently. "But believe me when I say that the answers are coming. As soon as we are out of here and get back to LA I'll explain everything."

"What do you mean, back to LA?" Kaplan raised his head to catch Angelus' gaze.

"You can't stay here. You belong with me."

"Yeah, and what about that?" Kaplan said suddenly. "I don't even know you. But I can't stop…"

"I know," Angelus replied. "What you were in your life and what you are now are going to start competing for dominance."

"I think they already are," Kaplan said. "I don't want to be feeling these things but it's like I have no control over it."

"You'll learn to," Angelus consoled. "It gets easier."

"How long did it take you?" Kaplan asked.

Angelus laughed. "I'm still working on it."

Kaplan's mouth dropped open. "Wow."

"Indeed."

"Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a Sire?"

"Obviously. Why?"

Kaplan twisted his hands together. "Do you ever feel…you know…drawn to him?"

"Her. And yes I do."

"Do you…I mean, have you…"

"Have I what?"

Kaplan shook his head. "Never-mind."

Spike sat against the door at the other end of the corridor, rage pulsing through him. _Who the bloody hell does he think he is?_ _Turned just today and already Sire's pet._ He lit a cigarette and smoked angrily. _Just wait, Angel. This perfect bloody picture you've been painting will come crashing down on you soon enough._

It hadn't taken much to get rid of his soul. The agony that he felt when he got it back combined with Buffy's seething contempt was enough for him to find the spell. It had cost him a few favors but it was worth it. And now the chip was gone. He smiled at that thought. All he had to do was get back to Sunnydale. The whole bunch would get the surprise of their lives.

Angel listened intently to the conversation between his demon and its childe. He was genuinely surprised with Angelus' patience and caring.

"Kaplan, ask me anything. I'll do my best to answer honestly."

Kaplan stood up and began pacing. "Who is Spike?"

"Spike? He's another of my childer."

Kaplan stopped and stared at Angelus, anger rising. "He is?"

Angelus nodded. "Yes. And don't worry. Whatever you feel toward him I'm sure he feels in return. It's perfectly natural."

"What do you mean?"

After a pause Angelus stood up. He grabbed Kaplan and kissed him deeply, causing the boy to moan and sag against him. When he pulled away, he whispered into his ear. "Imagine me doing that to Spike."

The reaction was instantaneous. Kaplan pushed himself back and started toward the vampire in question. Angelus, anticipating this action, grabbed him. "Stop," he said firmly. Kaplan did as bidden.

"Angel…"

"I know," Angelus said, pulling the boy close. "It's a strong emotion. Jealousy. But believe me when I say that it is pointless." He kissed the boy's forehead, pleased at how connected he felt with him. A fighter, just as he. "Can we go back now?"

Kaplan nodded into Angelus' chest and let him lead the way back to Spike.

"Bout bloody time," Spike said, standing up and stepping on the glowing end of the cigarette. "Ready yet?"

"Not yet," Angelus said. He turned to Kaplan. "Stay here. Yell if you hear anything. Spike, come with me."

_NO! Angelus, what are you doing?_

_I'm just going to talk to him. I won't tell him._

_You don't think he'll be able to sense it?_

Angelus ignored that comment and began walking.

"Great," Spike muttered, following. As soon as they rounded the turn, he found himself face first into the wall, Angelus pressing against him. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Listen to me, Spike. This has got to stop. I have enough going on without worrying about you."

"I never said you had to worry about me."

"But," Angelus continued. "I think you owe me something."

"I don't owe you anything, peaches."

"Lay off of him, Spike."

Spike pushed against the wall, knocking Angelus back. He turned to face him. "Oh, of course. Wouldn't want to spoil your new pet, would I?"

"I'm serious."

"What's with you, mate? One minute you're a brooding nancy boy and the next you're acting just like Angelus."

That was all Angel needed to hear. He shoved Angelus out of the way with a force even he wasn't aware he possessed. "Look," he said, trying to cover the break in conversation. "I'm having a hard enough time dealing with this as it is, I don't need you adding to it."

Spike raised his eyebrows. "That how you want it, Angel? Just forget about Spike? Again?"

Angel inhaled sharply. "You of anyone should know what I went through, why I had to leave." He glared hatefully at the blonde.

"Yeah, I know what you went through. But let me remind you of something, _Sire_. You weren't the one forced to near starvation, forced to go against everything your very nature taught you. You didn't have to go around begging for handouts. And however noble you think your soul makes you remember this; you didn't want it in the first place. I had to fight to get mine back. So sit on your high horse, Angel, brooding into eternity. I know you. Not this nancy boy persona you've taken to. I know the real Angelus. And I also know it's only a matter of time before you lose control."

"Shut up." Angel's growl left nothing to the imagination.

Spike stepped closer to the shaking man, whispering softly into his ear. "You can feel it, can't you? He's close by. Telling you to turn that bloke. Reminding you how satisfying human blood is. Why fight it, Angel? You can't win."

"No!" Angel shoved Spike back into the wall. "No." _He knows._

_No he doesn't, this is one of his games._

Spike rose to his feet, chuckling. "You can turn your back on me, luv, but he'll always be there. You can't deny it." With that he walked away, back to the door, leaving Angel standing alone in the darkness.

_This isn't happening,_ Angel thought. Spike was right. Angelus would always be there, pulling at him. He leaned against the wall for support, taking a few deep breaths, trying to regain composure.

"Angel?"

The sound of Kaplan's voice brought him back to reality. "What?"

Kaplan stepped forward, resting his hand on the elder vampire's chest. "Are you alright?"

Angel stood upright. "I'm fine. Let's go. The sooner we get out of here the better." He started to walk away but Kaplan stopped him. "What is it?"

Kaplan looked up at him. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Spike told me about Angelus. Is it true?"

In his mind Angel cursed both Spike and Angelus with every vile oath he could remember. "It's true," he admitted. "Does it bother you?"

Kaplan thought a moment. "No."

"Well it should," Angel replied. He pushed past the boy and returned to the door, yanking it open. He didn't stop until he reached the center of the room, waiting for Kaplan to catch up and lead the way, purposefully ignoring Angelus' elder childe.

Kaplan started up a metal ladder on the north wall, Spike behind him. They reached the top and climbed through the steel grating.

"You coming, peaches?" Spike called down.

Angel shook his head and made it about halfway up the ladder when he heard Kaplan's muffled cry for help. He quickly scaled the last few steps and pulled himself upright. "Oh, god."

Kaplan stood in the center of what had to be nearly two hundred living corpses, quickly being dragged down. Spike was engaged in battle with those on the outskirts of the massacre.

"Get in here!" Spike shouted back.

Angel backed against the wall. "Oh, god." Kaplan's terrified screams filled his ears, overtaking nearly every other sound. "I can't…"

"Angel, what's wrong with you?" Spike yelled. "Snap out of it!" He struggled to reach Kaplan, only to be brought down by the creatures.

_What the fuck are you waiting for? Get up!_

"NO!" Angel fell to his knees, struggling to hold on. His entire body shook violently. _These aren't demons! There has to be a way to save them._

_They are already dead! _

Spike screamed in agony as the beings began biting, pulling back chunks of flesh. "Angelus! Get up!"

_I can't…no…please._ Angel barely heard Spike's plea. But that didn't seem to matter. Angelus had heard it clearly. Angel could swear that his demon's enraged howl could be heard by his friends in LA. When the scent of blood, from both Spike and Kaplan, reached him there was nothing on the earthen plane or any other that could hold back the dark vampire.

Angelus' head slowly began to rise as he took in the scene before him. His childer were no longer visible beneath the mass of writhing bodies. Slowly, deliberately, he rose to his feet, catching the attention of several of the creatures. They stumbled over, body parts dangling behind them. Still Angelus remained motionless. It wasn't until the first creature came within arms length that he moved, reaching out with vampiric speed, grasping the body by its head and twisting it sharply, relishing in the satisfying crack. He let the body fall and lunged forward, leaving a trail of bloody corpses in his wake, stopping at nothing to get to Spike.

Spike saw the offered hand and grasped it quickly, feeling the pull as he was yanked to his feet. "Bout bloody time!" He took a moment to assess his injuries. Several large pieces of skin missing, more bitten into. Nothing that wouldn't heal soon. He surveyed the carnage, a new appreciation rising within him for his Sire.

Angelus paid him no mind. With fierce determination he sought out Kaplan, finally spotting him trying to crawl away from one of the corpses. He calmly stalked over to the creature and brought his boot down firmly on its neck, stopping its movements. He lifted Kaplan to his feet and kissed him deeply, causing a surprised but not ungrateful moan to escape the boy.

"Um, Angel, do you mind?"

He broke contact with Kaplan to glance up at the blonde. "Jealous, Spikey-boy?"

"Me? Hell no. Just thought that with the animated corpses advancing on us you'd have more important things on your mind."

"You really need to adjust your priorities, William."

A flash of anger. "I told you not to call me that." Angelus just laughed. "What's with you, mate?"

_Don't you dare._

Angelus yawned, stretching with extreme exaggeration. "Just enjoying a good fight is all."

"Not five minutes ago you were cowered in the corner like a nancy boy!"

_Angelus, please._

"Things change. Didn't I teach you that?"

Spike's eyes opened wide. "What the bloody hell?"

Angelus laughed. "Surprise."

"But…how…when?"

"Doesn't really matter, does it?" Angelus grabbed Spike's shirt and pulled him and Kaplan away from the mass of creatures into the next tunnel.

As soon as they were a safe distance ahead, Spike pulled out of Angelus' grasp. "What the fuck is going on?" he shouted.

"A bit on edge, are we?"

"Fuck you, Angelus."

"Maybe later." He turned to Kaplan. "Which way, childe?"

Kaplan stared at his Sire, sensing the tension that filled the room. "Um, we need to get to the platform."

His sentence was cut short when the room was bathed in fluorescent light. Both Spike and Angelus froze, ready to attack.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Spike asked after a moment.

"Impossible," Kaplan breathed.

"What is it?" Angelus questioned.

"They've restored power. Shit, they must be planning to re-open the Hive. This isn't good," he said to Angelus. "If they find us down here we're fucked. The Umbrella Corporation isn't the type of organization to let someone walk away after they've stumbled onto a secret as classified as the T-Virus."

Angelus swore softly. "We've got to get out of here. Lead us to the labs."

Kaplan forced his eyes to adjust to the newfound brightness and forged ahead, leading the elder vampires. The infected scientists were all but gone after his Sire's rampage, only a few stragglers milled about, seemingly intrigued by the light.

They passed through several levels before reaching the door to the labs. Angelus immediately stepped ahead, reclaiming his role as leader. "You two stay here." Without waiting for a reply he pulled open the heavy iron door and closed it firmly behind him.

Spike eyed Kaplan. "A little star-struck, are we?"

"What?"

The blonde laughed, a not so subtle hint of evil lurking within the sound. "Ever been shagged by a bloke?" he questioned.

"Shagged?"

"Buggered…fucked."

Kaplan inhaled sharply. "Of course not."

Spike leaned forward, whispering softly. "Don't worry mate, you're new. He'll likely take you easy the first time. Hung like a horse, he is." Spike held his hands a width apart. "Once you start to bleed it'll lube it up a bit, make it not hurt so much."

"Have you and him…"

"Shagged? Of course. He's my Sire. He has every right to my body whenever he feels the need. And now he has the same right to you."

"I don't believe you."

Spike laughed. "You don't have to, mate. He'll prove it to you once we get out of here. Never was a patient one, our Angelus."

"Why are you calling him Angelus now?"

Spike grinned wickedly. "Can't you sense the change, mate? The man in that room isn't Angel. He's _my_ Sire."

"Not just yours," Kaplan snapped.

Spike lit a cigarette. "Afraid so, mate. Angel's your Sire."

Before either of them really knew what was happening, Kaplan's fist had connected with Spike's jaw, sending him crashing into the metal wall. "Fuck off, Spike," Kaplan spat out, relishing in the satisfying crunch of the blonde's head on the concrete floor.

Spike's eyes took on a feral glow as he vaulted from his prone position, knocking the younger vampire to the floor. "Don't push me boy," he growled, his forearm pressed against Kaplan's neck. Kaplan felt the hunger building as he watched the blood trickle from the blonde's fangs from where he had split his lip moments earlier.

Spike realized Kaplan's predicament and bit down on his own lip allowing one drop of blood to drip down to Kaplan's lips. "Don't let Angelus see you looking at me like that, boy."

Kaplan pushed Spike away causing him to fall over several office chairs abandoned in the hallway. Before he could respond Spike pounced on the younger vampire and pressed him to the ground with his full body. "Oi, mate I like it rough."

Kaplan felt the stirrings of raw terror but couldn't tear his eyes from the ridges on Spike's forehead, examining the demon up close for the first time. Intrigue won against fear and he raised his hand to the blonde's face, causing Spike to pull back.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Kaplan said, embarrassed. "Get off me."

Spike caught on. "Maybe I don't want to."

"If you know what's good for you, you will." The Irish tilt caused both vampires to freeze.

Angelus stood above the pair on the ground. He reached down and grabbed the collar of Spike's duster, tossing him aside violently. "It looks to me, William, that you were trying to take advantage of my new Childe." He emphasized the last word.

Spike bounced off the wall and landed in a heap on the floor. Rage flashed in Spike's eyes as he looked up from his prone position from the floor. Angelus shifted into game face "Problem, William?"

Spike slowly relented and shifted back into his human face. "No Sire, I was just having a bit of fun with the lad. Can't help it if he liked it"

Kaplan felt like his heart was going to jump into his throat. "I'm fine" He crooked, hoping to ease the tension and not sure why he cared.

Angelus looked down at Kaplan and shifted back into human face. "I found what looks like a lab. We can go there and figure out which way to go next". Kaplan looked back at Angelus and nodded, then looked over at Spike. Spike gave a half smile as if to say this isn't over, then slowly stood up.

They made their way to the lab Angelus had chosen. Angelus opened the door and motioned for Kaplan to enter, stopping Spike at the door. "You keep an eye out for the Initiative guys while _we_ figure this out".

"Why me?" Spike asked with a suspicious look on his face.

"Kaplan knows this place and he isn't about to tell you to get out of here, now is he?" Angelus said, knowing he wanted to be alone with the young vampire.

Spike scowled, turned and wandered off mumbling under his breath. Angelus gave a smile at the thought of taking his new Childe and closed the door behind him.

Spike slowly pulled his blood-drenched hand from the fractured circle of bulletproof glass that separated the various labs. He used his other arm to sweep the top of one of desks, computer and all, projecting his fury into the destruction of the offices. In his mind's eye he saw Angelus, his Sire, the man he had modeled himself after for so many years. Strong, powerful, demanding. But where the fantasy usually included himself at the elder vampire's feet, he now saw Kaplan. That thought alone was enough to send him into another fit of rage.

_Fuck him,_ he thought bitterly. With a final glance at the door he took off at a dead run, desperate to escape the anger and jealousy rampaging through him.

"So tell me, childe…did I interrupt something out there?"

Kaplan turned to face Angelus. "What do you mean?"

Angelus stepped forward, looking every bit the predator. "I think you know what I mean."

Kaplan took a step back. "I don't."

With lightning speed, Angelus was behind the brunette, his hands gripping Kaplan's shoulders tightly. He leaned forward and ran his tongue up the cords in the younger vampire's neck. "Are you sure?"

A visible shiver ran through Kaplan at his Sire's ministrations. All comprehensible thought escaped him as Angelus reached around him and began to scratch lightly down his chest. He leaned back against his Sire, relishing in the feelings coursing through him.

"Know your place, boy. What takes place between Will and myself is not your concern. I am not going to sugar coat this for you. All I offer is myself, my protection, and my guidance. To deny a single one is to deny all three and in so doing you will be on your own."

Kaplan turned to face him. "I don't understand any of this," he revealed.

"I don't expect you to understand. I expect you to obey."

In his blind rage Spike burst through a door into what looked like a storage room. Large metal casings were set up in a mazelike fashion, the lighting dim at best. He stopped, examining one that seemed to have been ripped open. There was a scent in the room that he could not identify. He paused in his exploration to light a cigarette and flash of inspiration struck him. Inhaling deeply, he began to investigatethe room, peering through the tiny observation windows on each of the storage tanks, looking for any sign of blackmail that he could use against the Initiative when he got back to Sunnydale. Even though the chip was out he had no intention of letting it go. Regardless of how long his existence would be he would never forget the pain and humiliation that they had caused him.

Angelus sat against the far wall, facing the door they had entered through, with Kaplan sitting between his legs resting against him. The boy had revealed what Spike had told him and Angelus had done his best to calm his fears though never denying anything that was said. While it wasn't how he would have wanted Kaplan to learn of his new heritage it was a relief not to have to go through it.

Kaplan relaxed against the stone wall of his Sire, feeling safe, secure. Despite his earlier mortal convictions, he again felt the familiar need for the elder vampire. His newfound abilities were wreaking havoc with his senses as he heard even the tiniest sound vastly amplified.

_Enough of this shit,_ Angelus thought as he lowered his fangs to his childe's neck, nipping gently at the smooth skin. The scent of his own blood lingering just below the surface called to him in a way that no mortal could ever hope to comprehend. He slid his arms around Kaplan, pulling him ever closer as he pierced through the brunette's flesh.

Kaplan arched his back against the sudden sharp pain, his nerves carrying an immediate reaction to his groin. He shifted his hips, trying to accommodate for his growing erection. "Angel…"

Angelus growled. "I am not Angel."

Kaplan pulled away. "What?"

"You heard me," the elder vampire said.

"But…how?"

"It's a long story. You'll hear it eventually. Right now I don't feel much like talking."

"So it's true," Kaplan said dejectedly.

Angelus sighed. "What's true?"

Kaplan lowered his head. "You're not my Sire."

Angelus took hold of him, pulling the smaller man tight against him. "You can doubt a lot about me, childe, but never doubt this. _I_ sired you. Not Angel. He would never have the balls to take a human life. You are _mine._"

A flood of pleasure and relief poured through the younger vampire. He rested his head on Angelus' shoulder. Angelus ran his hand through the boy's hair. "_Mine._"

Kaplan smiled. "Good."

"Good?"

The young vampire turned to face his Sire. "Good."

Angelus took the silent invitation at face value and ravaged the boy's mouth, staking claim to what he _knew_ was his. _And by the time I'm through, he'll know it too…_

Spike peered through the tangled remains of the torn containment unit and reached in, lifting a clear tube from the mess. He raised an eyebrow when he came to the end and saw the large needle attached to it, leaking red fluid. He brought it to his nose and inhaled the scent. It had been injected in something living but he could not distinguish what. A scene of his torture in the Initiative's underground lab flashed before his eyes and he dropped it quickly, stepping back.

A loud metallic bang caused him to spin around, eyes searching for the sound. Another loud clang and he identified the source of the sound. He cautiously walked toward the containment unit against the back wall. Sounds of a struggle could be heard from inside as he peered through the observation window.

A pair of glowing yellow eyes met his. Spike shifted into gameface and glared back, taking in the torn fleshy tissue that made up its head. _What the hell…_ His musings were cut short when a set of strong claws tore through the metal and slashed his chest. The blonde fell back and scrambled to his feet, taking off at a dead run with only one word running through his head…_Sire_.

The unmistakable sound of tearing metal stopped him at the door. He turned and found himself facing a four foot tall grotesque lizard type creature. Translucent liquid dripped from its open mouth, its feet leaving dark trails of congealed blood as it crept forward. It was clear that the creature was a predator. It was also clear that it saw Spike as its prey.

Had Spike been human, he would have been ripped to shreds by the lizard's fierce claws. It was only his vampiric speed that allowed him to slide through the heavy iron door, slamming it shut behind him. His relief was short lived when the creature began to slam itself into the door, denting the solid metal.

He made it halfway to the door that Angelus and Kaplan had gone through when he heard the creature break through its confinement. He ducked into a small supply closet and froze, tracking the lizard's movement through the hallway. It paused outside the door for a moment before continuing on at lightning speed. Spike took a shaky breath and peered out. Finding the coast clear, he crept forward and made his way to the door that contained his Sire.

After a quick look around, he opened the door as quietly as possible to avoid alerting the beast. He gazed into the room and froze. The sight that greeted him caused his stomach to drop. With growing nausea he watched as his Sire took pleasure from his newest childe. The beast was forgotten as he felt his anger start to rise. His rage burnt hotter with each thrust, each stroke that should have been his. At his Sire's completion, the blonde spoke. "Need a wet nap?"

"Shut up, William," Angelus responded, never taking his eyes from Kaplan's face. "And shut the door on your way out."

The harsh words stung. "You can stay down here and rot for all I care." He made a move to leave.

"What happened to you?"

The voice came from Kaplan. "Nothing," Spike replied hotly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Be seein' you." He closed the door and sank to his knees, hot tears pouring down his face. _I'm not jealous,_ he thought furiously. He heard the door handle turn and quickly wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his duster.

"I didn't realize you cared so much."

"Fuck you, Angelus."

"I don't see why you're so upset, Spike. We got what you came for. I did what you asked. What more do you want?"

"I don't want anything from you. So why don't you take your _bitch_ and go back to L.A. where you belong?"

Angelus only laughed. "Jealousy never looked good on you Spike."

A flash of morbid inspiration struck the blonde. "You know what, Angelus? I _am_ jealous. You know I've never stopped wanting you. I can't help it if it upsets me to see you with someone else."

"What are you talking about? You've seen me share my bed with others before."

"Women. Only women."

Angelus knelt down next to his childe. "I see." He cupped Spike's chin in his hand. "What would you have me do then, childe? Leave him down here to be captured? You know what that is like. Would you wish it on a fledge who is still so confused that he'd never survive?"

Spike shook his head, forcing himself to maintain his wounded façade while every ounce of his being wanted nothing more than to strike out at the sympathy he saw in Angelus' face. "You know I'd never wish that on anyone."

"Very well then. Now…what happened to your chest?" He pulled Spike's duster open to gaze upon the angry slashes.

Spike opened his eyes wide and leaned in conspiratorially. "There's something down here, mate. Saw it while you were…busy. Not sure what it is, but it packs a punch."

"Where is it now?" Angelus asked, concerned.

Spike nodded in the direction he had come from. "It went that way. Could be anywhere though, he's a fast little bugger."

Angelus stood up, offering Spike his hand and helping him to his feet. "We'd better get out of here. Kaplan," he called, causing the young childe to come running. "We're leaving."

"It could still be down there," Spike said when Angelus peered down the hallway. "Why don't you go that way," he gestured the way that the creature had disappeared down. "And I'll take the chit this way. Can't have him getting in the way. We can meet at the train."

Angelus narrowed his eyes. _So that's what he's playing at. Wants me to leave him with Kaplan so he can dust him when I'm not looking._ "I'm a stronger fighter, William. I'll take him with me. You can move faster on your own."

Spike sighed as though giving in. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right," Angelus responded, taking Kaplan by the arm and leading him down the hallway.

Spike smiled to himself as he strode away from the impending danger. He reveled at the thought of Angelus and the fledge unwittingly meeting up with the creature. _May you get to see it eat your new toy first,_ Spike thought bitterly.

Even as the thought took shape he was becoming aware of a curious sensation in the pit of his stomach. Dread.

Kaplan walked alongside his Sire. His Sire. He finally understood what that meant. As they walked, he couldn't draw his eyes from the elder vampire's face. The confidence, the strength, the knowledge gained from two hundred fifty years of existence. He had seen strong and confident men in his training with the S.T.A.R.S. team but not one of them could compete with the raw power that emanated from this man. This man who had chosen _him_. The same man who had sworn to protect and shelter him even after they got out of the Hive. Angelus had been honest about that. He had never felt more calm and serene. During his life he had fought alongside some of the best that humanity had to offer, always feeling inferior in some form or another, never able to measure up to the standard that was preset by his peers. All that vanished when Angelus took his life. He laughed to himself. He had to die to find his place in life.

Kaplan continued his silent musing as they made their way down the corridor. The feeling of peace fled however when the cool confidence on his Sire's face was replaced by his demon form. "Get behind me, childe," Angelus commanded.

Confused, Kaplan followed the elder vampire's stare. His jaw dropped as his gaze was met by two piercing yellow eyes charging toward them. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Angelus stepped forward, creating a shield between him and the beast. Before either could react, the creature pounced, knocking Kaplan to the ground.

A terrifying growl came from Angelus as he threw himself onto the beast, distracting it enough so that Kaplan could crawl free. "Get out of here," he ordered to the shaking fledge. Kaplan didn't move. "Go!"

Only when Angelus saw his childe disappear down the corridor did he turn back to the lizard. He barely had time to register that he was no match for it when it struck, leaving three gaping cuts on his shoulder, knocking him back into the glass that separated the cubicles of the administrative offices. The glass shattered as Angelus' solid weight was thrown against it, causing him to land in an ungainly heap.

Spike heard the spray of broken glass hit the floor and took off in a dead run toward the sound. _I've got to see this,_ he thought, pushing himself to go faster. He rounded a corner and almost crashed headlong into Kaplan, the terrified brunette in full gameface, tears streaming down his face.

"Spike! It's Angelus! Hurry!" Kaplan turned and ran, Spike easily overtaking him. The sight of his bloodied Sire writhing in agony beneath the creature met his eyes and he stopped short. Memories flashed through his mind. His turning. The first time Angelus had claimed him. He made a move to help when the next round hit. Darla. Angelus abandoning him. Drusilla.

The beast was making short work of the elder vampire, pulling out chunks of skin and scratching down his torso. Angelus screamed in agony, doing his best to escape but to no avail.

Kaplan thundered into the room. "Spike, what's wrong with you? Do something!"

The monster jerked upright at the sound, its focus settling on the blonde vampire, giving Angelus a chance to struggle free. "Spike, get yourself out!" Having lost its prey, the creature tackled Angelus once again, pinning him facedown.

"Help him!" Kaplan was screaming. Spike barely heard him. His eyes were glued to Angelus as the images played out in his mind. In the end it took only one thought to make up his mind. _Angelus would die for me. Even now. He would pass over his existence to make sure I got out._

Angelus fought to retain consciousness, wanting to give his childer plenty of time to get out. If he couldn't kill the beast he would make damn sure it wouldn't get to them. It would have been a lot easier for him had Spike not found him like this. He had always tried to maintain a certain level of decorum when it came to his elder childe. For the simple reason that if Spike had been able to lay witness to the core of Angelus' evil it would be impossible for him to reign in his own when circumstances required.

He glanced over to see Spike and Kaplan standing in the doorway. "Get out," he yelled fiercely. With a sense of relief he noted that both childer were gone from his view. He turned his attention to the creature, focusing all of his energy on staying in one piece.

Spike pulled Kaplan away from the scene. "Alright kid. I don't like you and you don't like me. But for whatever reason we both love that bastard in there. I can't do this on my own."

"Do what?" Kaplan questioned, straining to see Angelus.

"Here's the deal. If we don't do something right now, he dies. And so help me if that happens I will personally stake your pansy ass myself."

"What can _I _do?"

"You're a vampire, not a bloody piece of China. Fight, kill. It's what we do."

Kaplan hung his head. "I can't."

Spike took a handful of his hair and jerked his head back. "Until now you've done nothing but hide behind Angelus. You need to stand on your own two feet, mate. Fear isn't going to get you through this. More likely it'll get all of us killed. Angelus saw something in you. Otherwise he wouldn't have bothered with you. Now shake off this nancy boy act, grow some balls and _get…in…there._"

Kaplan hesitated. "I'm not as strong as you."

Spike was growing impatient. "And you never will be. Not with that attitude. Get angry. Get horny. I don't care. Just lose the damned fear. Your Sire is in there. Your _Sire_. He created you. If he dies because you were too scared to save him you'll never forgive yourself. Especially when I go in there and save the day. Then it'll be me the poof's shagging. Not you."

Kaplan glared at the blonde, his fury rising. "Not likely."

Spike smiled. "That's it. Get angry. Get jealous. Get in there and kick some ass!"

The young fledge took off with Spike close on his heels.

Angelus managed a quick right cross before the creature raked its claws down the side of his face, just missing his right eye. Blood blurred his vision, hindering him even further. He opened his left eye just in time to see the beast raise its head, opening its wide mouth, preparing to strike. The vampire squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the inevitable.

But it never came. A high pitched scream emanated from the monster and it leapt off of him, giving him a clear view of his childer fighting side by side. Kaplan held an axe in his hand and another was lodged between the shoulder blades of the lizard, having been slammed there by Spike, who now danced around the creature, taunting it away from his Sire.

Kaplan watched Spike's movements carefully, waiting for an opening. When the creature lowered its head he struck, swinging the axe with all of his vampiric force, relieving the monster of its head and putting a halt to the deafening roar.

The room was eerily silent. Spike looked at Kaplan, Kaplan looked back. They both turned to Angelus who pulling himself to his feet. The elder vampire stumbled, catching himself just before he fell. "Will…Chad…thank you." The pair stepped forward, one on either side of him. Angelus pulled each of them close, grateful for once that Spike had ignored him.

"What say we get the fuck out of here," Spike said, holding his Sire just as tightly.

"Not yet," Angelus said. He released his hold on Kaplan and turned to face Spike. "When exactly were you planning on telling me that you had lost your soul again?"

Spike blanched. "Wh-what?" he stammered.

"Don't try to fool me, childe. I created you. Of course I can sense it."

Spike looked down. "Took you long enough," he muttered.

"I seem to recall, William, that when I turned you you wouldn't let me have any time with Darla for all of your needs. Many a beating I took standing up to her and trying to explain that you were a special childe who needed full time teaching and attention."

"What's that got to do with it?"

"He needs me too, Will."

Spike's head snapped up. "I'm not asking you to coddle me, ya ponce."

"I'm not suggesting that you do. But keep that in mind when you think of harming him. You are my childe, Will, but so is he. Just as I would lay down my life for you I must do the same for him. Even if it's you."

Spike nodded solemnly. "Fine."

Angelus pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Never did a day go by that I didn't think about you, Darla, and Drusilla. You were always in my heart if not my life."

Spike held on with violent reverence. "Angelus…Sire…back there when we were talking…when you and him…shagged…I meant what I said, you know…about still wanting you."

"And I you William. Now let's get out of here." He held out his arm to Kaplan and the trio made their way, however slowly, to the platform.

"Oh Christ…"

Angelus and Spike followed Kaplan's terrified stare. They were quickly becoming surrounded by the dozens of black clad Initiative and Umbrella agents who poured from the tunnel. The vampires stood back to back, each facing a handful of the agents that formed a tight circle around them.

"Agent Kaplan?" One of the men questioned incredulously. He pulled off his mask and stared at the young fledge. "We thought you were dead! Where is your crew, Soldier?"

Kaplan fumbled for just a moment. "Dead. The Red Queen's defenses…it was unavoidable."

"How did you escape? And who are these men?"

"Scientists," Kaplan lied smoothly. "I found them in one of the elevators. She must have malfunctioned and not released the nerve gas."

"Where are their badges?" The agents had all visibly relaxed, lowering their weapons and gathering around Kaplan.

"There's no telling," he said. "We almost didn't make it out. She's pissed, to say the least."

"Were you successful in your mission? Did you shut her down?"

"We did," Kaplan replied. "But…my computer crashed and we couldn't find our way out. We had to turn her back on so she could lead us out."

"But her system fried. What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Kaplan replied, searching for lies. "I think her circuit fried."

The agent nodded. "It took us awhile to restore power." He looked at the other agents. "We have a job to do, gentlemen." He turned back to Kaplan. "Take your leave, Soldier. Get them out. We have a mobile med unit set up inside the mansion. They'll check you all over and get you whatever help you need."

Kaplan nodded. "Thank you, Sir." He risked a glance at the two elder vampires, registering their shocked expressions before turning to leave.

"Sir," another agent spoke up. "Look at this." He held up his mobile computer. "They aren't registering any heat patterns."

_Oh shit,_ Angelus thought. He nodded slightly at Spike and the pair readied themselves for a fight.

Kaplan stepped forward. "Maybe its malfunctioning," he offered. "The Red Queen's network controls everything down here…including that computer. Mine was acting up as well."

"It's possible," the agent relented.

"We're running out of time. Agent Kaplan, get them out of here."

"I don't think so…" A masked agent spoke up as he entered the tunnel. He walked right up to the vampires.

"Agent Finn…what is it?"

Spike's eyes opened wide as the man pulled off his mask. "You!"

Riley turned to the Chief. "Hostile Seventeen," he explained. "Part of our demon experiment program. He's harmless." He turned to Spike. "But that doesn't explain what the fuck you are doing down here. And you," he turned to Angelus. "What's your excuse?"

"You'd better explain yourself," the Chief said to Kaplan.

"Um…" he was at a loss for words.

"Leave him be," Angelus said murderously.

"Stay out of it, _Angel_." Riley said. Before he knew what was happening, he was knocked to the ground by Angelus' solid strength. The sound of his head hitting the concrete echoed off of the walls, rendering him unconscious. The dark vampire turned to the Chief, expertly relieving him of his gun and holding it to the trembling man's temple.

"Drop your weapons," he said. It wasn't a request.

"Don't do it," the Chief croaked.

"Do it now or he dies," Angelus said.

The men slowly lowered their weapons to the floor, allowing Spike to pick them up one by one and hurl them away. Angelus chuckled. "Mortals…so trusting." He pulled the trigger and the Chief crumpled to the floor. With grand flourish he tossed the gun aside, ignoring his injuries, not willing to display even a hint of weakness to the enemy.

The agents stood dumbfounded for a moment before springing into action, charging the elder vampire and being tossed aside, one by one, not without a satisfying crack of bone being snapped by several.

Spike jumped in eagerly, savagely taking out years of frustration and anger on the very men who had made his un-life unbearable because of the chip, breaking bones, pulling away chunks of flesh. _Some days it's great to be dead,_ he thought with a grin.

Kaplan, for his part, held back. All of Angelus' hurried teaching and even Spike's motivational speech weren't enough to turn him against his comrades. But even as he saw Angelus viciously snap the necks of men he had known for years, the demon inside him raged for the taste of their blood. He fell to the floor, covering his face with his hands.

All too soon the fight was over, Spike and Angelus standing in the center of a river of dismembered bodies. "Now that takes you back, eh mate?" Spike said to his Sire with a smile.

"Just the beginning," Angelus replied. "I think it's time I clean house back in L.A. What do you say childe? You up for an extermination?"

Spike grinned. "More than ever."

Angelus bent over, pulling at the Chief's clothing. "Find yourself something to wear, Will. As fun as this was, I'm not sure I'm ready for another fight just yet," he said, assessing his injuries. Spike nodded and knelt down, removing the shoes from an agent near his size.

Kaplan took a shaky breath and looked up to see Spike pulling off the agent's vest. A movement just three feet from him caught his eye. Riley Finn had come around and was slowly removing a pistol from his boot. The young fledge watched in horror as Riley raised the weapon and pointed it right at Spike's back. "NO!" he screamed, scrambling forward.

Angelus and Spike spun around just in time to see Riley change his mind and fire the weapon, the bullet lodging itself in Kaplan's stomach. The young vampire crumpled in a heap, Angelus' blood pouring from the wound.

The elder vampire shot forward with all of his vampiric speed, savagely snapping Riley's neck, killing him instantly. He bent over Kaplan. "Chad…are you alright?"

Spike knelt down beside them. "He'll be okay, Angelus. Just needs time to heal. We have to get the bullet out."

With only mild disgust, Angelus pushed two fingers into the bullet hole and winced as Kaplan cried out in agony. Spike took his hand and held on, offering what support he could, knowing full well that the fledge had saved his life. With a final grunt of satisfaction, Angelus pulled his fingers free. Held between them was a small bullet which he put in Kaplan's free hand. "A souvenir," he said darkly. He lifted Kaplan into his arms and carried him through the tunnel, Spike close on his heels. "Spike," he said. "Run ahead and get the car. We have to get him home." Spike took off through the tunnel.

Angelus brushed a wayward strand of hair from Kaplan's face. "Don't worry," he said. "First they hurt Spike, now you. Those bastards are going to learn not to fuck with my childer. As soon as we've all recovered they'll know firsthand why I am known as the Scourge of Europe."

End…for now.


End file.
